tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Jamesis5
Thanks for visiting my talk page! Please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible! Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! Welcome Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jamesis5 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thomasfan (Talk) 02:06, March 11, 2010 Re:YouTube Yes, I have a YouTube account, here's the link: http://www.youtube.com/user/TugboatsandThomas. :) (Right now there's only a bunch of old videos on it.) ZEM talk to me! 03:42, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wooden Railway Images The Whiff image was deleted because I'm fairly sure we have it already. The mail coach one was deleted because the quality wasn't the best. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:57, February 28, 2011 (UTC) MC BUNNS If you could find pics of it in merchandising form that would be great! :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 23:33, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Wooden Railway Lady is not discontinued??? :( I still see her on the shelves. Only the Brio Lady has been discontinued. :( ???Duck & Lady Fan 03:00, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Thats Better. :) Duck & Lady Fan 03:06, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Correct Spelling of "Large Scale" Bachmann uses capital letters because they have to for copyright reasons. They can't get a copyright if they use lower case letters. We don't have the problem here though. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:59, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chat? It wasn't the S. C. Ruffey discussion that got you banned. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:11, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :You just post too much stuff that no one needs to know. Look at what and how everyone else posts. That's what you should have tried to emulate. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:11, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Well I would, but for one thing it was Richie who banned you. And for another, you are were already on chat as ThomasTheTankLivesForever. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:22, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :::And as is was a joint decision to ban you, it will have to be one to allow you back. Since Richie is asleep now though, you'll have to wait until tomorrow to know what will happen. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:34, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::FS told me. :P Either that, or I'm a better detective than I thought I was. In which case, I shan't tell. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:43, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I was joking. FS had nothing to do with it. :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:47, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yeah :) No offense but it was kinda obivious. I haven't done any designing for my layout yet, but I'm starting to give the scenery more thought. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 01:09, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hey That's alright, I'm sorry I didn't respect yours. Charles the Smudger, Mao-Wep! 01:57, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Rosie What?! I've noticed pages with names like "Rosie's Caramel Crunch," "Rosie goes Buzz Buzz" and "Rosie takes the Plunge" have appeared and been deleted; what maniac is creating them?! BramGroatonWikia 23:10, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: A New User I've deleted the spam, but I've yet to talk to him... Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:46, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Questions 1. Who bought Thomas and Friends? 2. Is the new owners of Thomas and Friends going to change anything?Fanofthomas 02:31, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wiki Background It came from the endpapars of the 65th anniversary edition of Thomas the Tank Engine. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 07:45, July 31, 2011 (UTC) please stop removing my edits i found the uk version and i found out it works on embedding..... so im gunna add the uk version as soon as i get permission from the user i got it from....Mr.Conductor2011 17:47, August 29, 2011 (UTC) i just tried adding the uk version (different video) and now the whole page is messed up..... HELP? Mr.Conductor2011 18:15, August 29, 2011 (UTC) What Should we do? There has been a lot of spamming tonight. Should a adminin be told about this or no? Fanofthomas 02:17, August 30, 2011 (UTC) How do u add a video? Fanofthomas 02:28, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I was adding the episode, but u took the section off the page when I submitted it. I can teach u how to add a video if u want to know.Fanofthomas 02:38, August 30, 2011 (UTC) The Picture of bill and ben You may think the other pictures are better but I DON'T I think The picture of the prototypes are better with the 2 different colors..... one suits Bill the other suits Ben STOP IT Mr.Conductor2011 04:26, August 30, 2011 (UTC) BRWS and Thomas Wiki Hey, James! You can come to the BRWS and Thomas Wiki and help! It's about BRWS and Thomas together. It's at thebritishrailwayseries.wikia.com! EWS Railways Pip pip peep! 02:19, September 2, 2011 (UTC) what the heck... i did what the other guy told me.... whyd you remove the episode for? Goodolboy2010.1 02:26, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Not discontinued!!!! You think Hornby's the Diesel is discontinued. Well, HE'S NOT!!!!! and here's proof: http://www.supaprice.co.uk/p/result.jsp?ga=uk7&q=discontinued+hornby Why do you even think he's discontinued? Private101 01:25, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Who? Was Harvey the banned user? EdGeorgenCody 19:25, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I need to say a couple of things I thought throught the things you said on the Chuggington chat. 1. The dragon freaked me out as a child and TF explained a couple of things that it was mostly the music during the episode. You need to be a bit more sensitive on how that traumatized me as a child. 2. Who says all the hot girls are on the cheer squad? There are actually some hot ones in Marching Band. It's actually fun you should try it. You act like Marching Band is for people with no friends. 3. I can't believe you're cruel enough to tell me to shoot my mouth off. 4. I don't know why, but HiT episodes actually entertain me. I accept the new Thomas unlike you. 5. I did not dis Chuggington, I only said I prefered Thomas over it. 6. I will admit I am arrogant. Why? I don't know, I just am. Charlie 23:23, October 12, 2011 (UTC) You're a mod!? You're a mod now!? :o That's amazing! I can't believe your a mod now! Re: Chat I'm having the same trouble. I don't know what to do except report it to Wikia. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:56, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :I did. PM me on the forum for more info. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:58, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Nope. I had to turn it off (in case of spammers) because I couldn't get on. I think Wikia is doing some sort of update. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:35, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :::I turned them off too because certain people were taking it to the extreme. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:49, October 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::PM on the way! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:49, October 17, 2011 (UTC) can u pay a visit Hi! Can u come visit me on the Chuggington Wiki?Usthomasepisodes 18:10, October 16, 2011 (UTC)